


tale as old as time

by rikunort



Series: fairytale aus [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, vanitas is the beast, ven's the beauty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunort/pseuds/rikunort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus Highwind lives a quiet life in a small country town with his father, who happens to be an inventor who isn't all that great at actually inventing stuff. He spends his days with his two best friends, who've kind of become preoccupied with each other, while trying to dodge all attempts made by Braig to woo him. He has his sketchbooks and dreams of adventure to keep him busy for the most part, but he knows he's never going to get the exciting life he wants, and that he'll probably never fall in love.</p><p>Until, of course, his father heads to the old mansion deep in the woods to find a possible investor in his latest invention and ends up in a heap of trouble, leading to Ven exchanging his own freedom for his father's life. The people who live in the mansion are strange but friendly enough, though the master of the house isn't exactly the easiest to get along with...</p><p>But sometimes, love finds us where we least expect it to. And all we can do is follow its flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a wealthy family of four who owned much of the land. Among the family was two sons, twin boys...but their parents doted solely on the older twin, planting a seed of anger in the younger one. From then on, he became a cruel and vain boy, obsessed with his looks and a menace to his brother. His parents abhorred him more than they had before, and thus began his dark descent._

_One day, his parents informed him that there was a suitor asking for his hand in marriage. He agreed to meet this suitor, thinking that perhaps this person could make him feel a little less lonely..._

_...but he immediately sent the man away when he saw his scarred appearance. He figured that since he was beautiful, he deserved a beautiful companion and nothing less would do._

_But what he didn't know was that this one decision would forever change his life._

_As soon as he'd rejected the man, the scars seemed to melt away to reveal one of the most beautiful men he'd ever laid eyes on. His golden eyes burned with rage as he threw his hands in the air and bellowed, "You would turn me away simply for my appearance? For some scars? You may be beautiful, but your heart is ugly! Now you must suffer the consequences...inner shall become outer...find the one who can still love you after that before the rose that I shall leave you wilts, and then you will be free!"_

_The beautiful boy watched in absolute horror as his skin changed before his eyes, crying out in pain as his skin became marked with scars and even fresh cuts. The man left him bleeding on the doorsteps, pausing only to glare once more._

_"You have angered me so, boy. For that, you shall suffer this curse alone!"_

_Screams filled the air that night, coming from inside the manor house. Most of the servants were lost that night, as were his parents, but luckily a kindhearted witch managed to save his brother and a handful of others inside. But all was not fixed. Those who had been saved by the witch had been saved from the brink of death, and so they became mere specters, half living yet half dead. And the once beautiful boy was left covered in repulsive scars, his beautiful blue eyes turned a sickly yellow and his heart shriveled even more than before. A single red rose was left as a symbol of his curse—he abhorred it but became fiercely protective of it, letting no one touch it in fear that it would be damaged._

_Many years passed, and the boy grew more and more discouraged and angry. He knew that no one would ever love him, not with the way he looked, and deep sadness set in at the realization._

_But everything would soon change on a stormy night._

* * *

"Son, come quick! I did it!  _Ooooh_ , I finally did it!"

Ventus set down the pad of paper he'd been holding, along with his charcoal. A half drawn person was delicately shaded into the page, only half a face at that point.

"Coming, Father!" he called back with a soft smile as he shook his head in amusement. He hoped that his father was right this time—he'd been trying so hard.

Ventus made his way upstairs to the loft, also known as his father's workshop. It was here that the man invented things...or at least  _tried_  to. His inventions usually ended in injury of disaster. Ven still had a burn on his arm from one that had gone wrong earlier that year. His father had nearly lost an eye to another—he could barely see out of it. But still, he continued to invent in hopes that one day, he'd be successful. Ventus admired him for that. No matter what, he persevered.

He could hear his father hooting and hollering as he climbed the stairs, chuckling at the sound. Perhaps he had finally done it—Ventus had never seen him so excited about anything before.

When he reached the top, he found his father covered in soot and dirt, yet grinning like a madman. Ventus snorted at his appearance, trying to restrain his laughter.

"What's funny? Is there something on ma face?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ventus couldn't help it—the laughter escaped and he couldn't stop it. "Oh father," he laughed, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and beginning to wipe the man's face. "Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me."

Cid was a good father. Anyone could see how much he loved his son and how hard he worked to provide for him. He was simply a little...forgetful. Before Ventus' mother had passed, she'd kept him in check and cared for. Now, that job fell to Ventus, though it didn't really feel like a job. He loved his father and would do anything for him.

"I'd be doomed ta wander with stuff on ma face," Cid answered with a laugh. "Yer a good boy, Ven. Thank you for taking care of an old fool like me."

Ven smiled. "You know I don't mind, father."

"I know. Ya've got a heart of gold, Ventus. Just like yer momma."

Sadness tinged at the boy's smiled. Everyone always told him how much he was like his mother. He missed her so dearly—it seemed like it had been only days since her passing, when in reality it had been over eight years.

He'd been almost nine years old when it happened. He'd been walking with his mother down the road that led to their home when they'd heard it. Ventus had thought it had sounded like a thunderstorm. In reality, it was a spooked horse, galloping full speed toward them with no sign of stopping.

Without a thought for her own well-being, Aerith had pushed her son out of the way. Ven could still hear the sickening cracks as the horse trampeled his mother.

Nightmares of that day had plagued Ven's dreams ever since. They became less frequent as he grew older, but he still had one at least once a week.

Cid sighed. "I sure miss her. But I thank tha heavens every day that she left me  _you_ , Ventus."

Ventus didn't know how to respond, and so he finished cleaning his father's face before forcing a smile. Thinking about his mother had caused his good mood to plummet.

"Why don't you show me what you've made, father?" he prompted, eyebrow raised.

"Oh!" Cid exclaimed. He took Ventus by the arm and pulled him out the door that led to a set of stairs to the basement. This is where he went when his inventions were too big for the loft. Instantly, Ven's guard went up. If it was bigger, that meant more potential for disaster.

"Look, son! I really did it!" Cid swept his arm excitedly in front of a hulking black...thing? Ventus couldn't tell what it was supposed to be.

"If I may ask, father...what is it?" he asked, looking it over for some sort of clue that might tell him what it was. It looked like it maybe had a door on the side...?

Cid laughed heartily, clapping his son on the back. "Why, it's a horseless carriage! Powered  _entirely_  by charcoal! Jus' put some charcoal in the furnace, and steer with these levers in the front! Isn't it genius?"

Ventus chuckled hesitantly. "Father, aren't carriages supposed to be a little more...stylish? And won't travelers get hot and dirty inside?"

Cid waved his hand dismissively. "Details, m'boy. The main thing is that it works! The fine tuning can come later, once I get an investor!"

Ventus didn't want to destroy his father's hopes, and so he simply nodded to that with a smile on his face. "Well I think it's wonderful, father. I'm very proud of you."

Cid beamed, hugging Ven close. "Maybe now I can finally give ya the kind of life ya deserve, Ventus. No more conserving meals. From now on, I'm gonna take care of ya the way ya've taken care of me."

Ventus chuckled. "I don't mind taking care of you, father." He paused, biting his lip. "Just...don't get  _too_  disappointed if it doesn't work out, alright? Because there's always next time."

The blond man grinned. "Oh, I know things are going to work out. It's a feeling I've got, son. This is gonna make us lots of money, I know it!"

Ventus wanted to sigh. There would be no convincing his father that things might not work out—once he got something in his head, he went with it. He was stubborn as a mule. And Ventus knew that he'd have to pick up the pieces.

"C'mon, Ven, be a little optimistic!" Cid exclaimed, his grin faltering. "I know my track record isn't very good for these things, but this time...this time it works. Doesn't that count for somethin'?"

"Of course," replied Ven with a frown. "But father...you have to be realistic. You can't blindly think it's going to work out, because it very well couldn't. I just think that you should be a little wary about this."

"I suppose yer right," he admitted, letting go of Ven. "But I won't give up on this, Ven. I promise ya that I will do whatever it takes t'give ya a comfortable life." His voice lowered. "I know that ya don't want ta marry Braig, but I also know that yer considering it 'cause his family is wealthy. I want to give ya freedom ta choose, Ventus."

"Father..." Ventus didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized how observant his father truly was. He did not in fact want to marry Braig, but he was thinking of doing it anyway so that he and his father would be secure financially. They'd never had much money, after all.

"I don't want ya to marry someone ya don't love, son. I loved yer mother with all my heart—she made me the happiest person alive. I want  _you_  to have that feeling someday."

Unable to find words, Ventus simply wrapped his arms around his father. The older man returned the tight embrace, rubbing his son's back.

"You are the most important person in ma life, Ventus," Cid murmured, squeezing him tighter. "I  _won't_  settle for anything less than yer happiness."

Blinking away tears, Ven whispered, "I love you, Father."

Cid chuckled softly. "I love ya too, son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ball starts rolling here, folks!

Over the next few days, Ventus barely saw his father. The man was gone from morning 'till night, working and trying to find someone to invest in his invention.

Ventus knew it wasn't going well. He could see it in his father's eyes, in the constant droop of his shoulders. The teen knew that he was rapidly growing discouraged.

"I feel bad. He tries so hard, you know?" he said to his best friend Aqua one day as they sat upon the fence surrounding his small farmhouse. Normally Terra would be with them, but he was busy working.

"I'm sure someone will see how great this invention of his is and they'll buy it," his blue-haired friend assured him with her usual kind smile. "Don't worry so much about him, Ven—you'll go prematurely grey!" As she said it, she tugged on a single strand of his spiky honey blond hair, giggling as he yelped and clutched his head.

"Jerk," he joked, pushing her lightly.

As they tossed insults back and forth, they didn't notice Braig coming toward them until he was standing right in front of them. He was smirking, his golden brown eyes glinting as he slung his gun over his shoulder, and Ven could see sweat glistening on his brow.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ventus," he drawled, wiping his brow. "I was just coming back from a hunt with the boys when I noticed your pretty face."

Ven forced a smile, laughing lightly. "Hello, Braig. How was your hunt?"

The older male looked delighted by the question. "My hunt was a success, thank you for asking. I took down two bucks and a wolf all by myself." His chest puffed out proudly as he said it, and Ven had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations," he said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. "You're a great hunter."  _Ugh._

It was like the blond could physically see the other man's ego inflating at the praise. Sweeping into a bow, he took Ven's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "Would _you_ be my next trophy, Ventus?"

It took everything the blond had not to shudder in disgust and punch the man in front of him. Instead, he politely replied, "I'm very flattered, but I couldn't accept. I'm not looking to settle down anytime soon."

Braig smirked once more, bowing again before straightening and backing up. "You'll come around eventually. They all do," he stated confidently before winking. "Goodbye, Ventus."

Once he was gone, Ven finally allowed himself to shudder. "God, he's such a creep..."

Aqua wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "Don't you worry, we won't ever let you marry him. We'll knock his lights out," she promised.

The blond accepted the embrace, glad for her presence. Aqua always managed to make him feel better.

* * *

It was a little while later, as they were walking down the road to their homes before dark, that a red-faced Terra stopped them. He was sweating profusely, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"I—ran—fast—as—I—could," he panted, barely managing to speak as he struggled to breathe normally.

"Whoa, Terra, breathe for a minute, and then you can tell us what's wrong," Aqua said calmly, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. The two shared a look, and in their eyes Ven saw the one thing he truly ached for—love.

Once Terra was able to breathe easier, his navy eyes focused on Ventus. "Ven, your dad went to that old mansion in the woods," he told him, a serious glint in his eyes.

Ven suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. "The one where a beast is said to live?" he questioned, his voice shaking slightly. Had his father truly been driven to  _that_?

Terra nodded gravely. "I got here as fast as I could. Isa saw him going and told me right away."

"No..." Immediately, barely even thinking about what he was about to do, Ven jumped over the fence and ran to the stable. He coaxed Minnie, his mare, out of her stall and immediately swung himself onto her back, not bothering to saddle her. With a tap of his heels to her sides, she shot out of the stable.

Ven blew past Terra and Aqua, who yelled at him to stop. He couldn't, though—not when his father was walking headfirst into danger.

Minnie carried him in a steady gallop through the cobbled streets of Twilight Town, dodging people and other obstacles narrowly. He heard insults and angry shouts, but paid them no heed as he urged Minnie to go faster. He couldn't believe his father's stupidity!

Everyone in the village had heard the stories about the mansion in the woods. Bad things supposedly happened there, and many believed that some kind of beast called it home. And so he was reasonably worried about the fact that his father had decided to venture there alone...

Within moments, Ventus had reached the wrought iron gates barring his entrance to the grounds of the mansion. Carefully dismounting Minnie, he strode up to them and found they weren't locked. Drawing a deep breath, he pushed them open and began the long trek across the lawn to the front door.

A brass knocker in the shape of the head of a wolf sat on the door. Gulping, he reached up and took it into his hand, preparing to knock when he heard his father shout. Eyes wide, he began to beat on the door wildly, throwing caution to the wind. He could hear crashing coming from inside, and then the door was cracked open by a timid-looking brunet. He had eyes as blue as the sky, though they were filled with dread.

"May I help you?" he asked, and his voice was deeper than Ventus had expected it to be.

"My father came here, and I demand he leaves with me," Ventus announced, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. Thunder crashed somewhere behind him, causing him to jump, and a sudden downpour started up.

The brunet behind the door winced as another loud crash was heard. "I don't know if he  _can_  leave..."

Growling, Ventus pushed his way inside, running around in search of the source of the crashing. He could hear his father cursing. Ven shuddered at the sound but followed it anyway, heading toward the western wing of the large mansion. The sound grew louder as he ran, meaning he was going the right way.

He climbed a big flight of stairs, legs burning, and headed through a door. There was a long corridor beyond, lined with doors and statues and paintings. It was dark, illuminated only by flashes of thunder. Ven ignored the loud booms and bright flashes as much as he could, but he still jumped slightly everytime either occured. He'd never much liked thunderstorms.

When he reached the end of the hall, he paused at the door. The crashes and noises were the loudest here, and Ven steeled himself for whatever lay beyond the door as he reached out a hand and placed it on the handle.

As he was about to turn it, a voice from behind him stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that."

Ven turned, startled, to find a dark shape against the wall. When lightning flashed, he found a tall silver-haired man with striking aqua eyes.

"My father is in there. I have to," he said resolutely, clenching his fists.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "You're brave, kid. Good luck." And then he vanished like smoke into thin air, leaving Ven gaping at the spot where he'd stood.

Shaking his head to clear it, Ventus turned his attention back to the door. Squaring his shoulders, he turned the handle and pushed it open hard enough that it smacked against the wall. He was already stepping through when it flew back, and he barely had time to widen his eyes before it smacked him right in the face, knocking him back onto the floor.

Vaguely, he noticed the cursing and thumps stop. He heard a call of his name, but it sounded distorted and far away. A blond man who looked very much like him was suddenly hovering above him, looking bloody and terrified.

"Ven? Ventus, son, can you hear me?"

Ven groaned. "Dad...?"

Suddenly, there was someone else in his field of vision. He couldn't distinguish much since his vision was blurry, but the person seemed to be male. Also, very tall.

"This is your son?" The voice was velvety-smooth, rich and deep. A very nice-sounding voice, Ventus decided.

"Yes," his father said curtly, taking a more protective stance in front of Ven.

The stranger chuckled. "I see. Well this is certainly interesting, Mr. Highwind."

"How so?" Cid's tone was suspicious.

"I'll make you a deal, Mr. Highwind. I'll invest in your...invention...but your son stays here. With me."

A cry of outrage left the older man. "Never! Nothing could make me do that!"

A sigh. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm afraid I'll just have to be rid of you then, you've unfortunately set me off..."

Head swimming, Ventus dizzily sat up. "No...don't. I'll stay. Don't...don't hurt my father."

"Ventus!" Cid exclaimed, sounding shocked and angry at the same time.

"Ah, it's settled then! Axel, Riku, please help Mr. Highwind out. Sora, take care of Ventus here," the mysterious man ordered.

Ven's father was immediately seized by a tall red-haired man and the silver-haired man Ventus had seen moments earlier. He struggled, shouting and cursing as they drug him away.

An intense bout of dizziness hit him, and he found himself falling back once more. But then he felt a strong pair of arms around him, lifting him effortlessly, and he looked up to find a face wrapped entirely in black cloth, save for the eyes.

Ventus was rendered breathless when he looked into those eyes. They were the strangest, most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen—they were like molten gold.

"Who are you?" he whispered, eyes drooping.

But he was swallowed by blackness before he heard a reply.

* * *

Ventus awoke to the loud crash of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightning. He shot straight up in bed, instantly becoming dizzy.

"Shh, it's alright. Go back to bed, Ventus," he heard from somewhere beside him. He was suddenly very drowsy again.

"Do not fear the storm. I'll watch over you," the voice promised as he fell back into the pillow. The voice was smooth and rich, soothing him, and his eyes fell shut.

He felt the gentle caress of warm fingers on his face before succumbing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net--my penname there is a-far-off-memory!


End file.
